Your enemys diary
by Nezumi-chu
Summary: Yang sells Yin s diary on Evil-bay. A big mistake?
1. Sold

Hey, you all!^^ So this is my new fanfic, if you don`t like my fanfics, you don`t have to read them and if you like Coop, eat my dust!!!

**The enemy`s diary**

_Sold_

Yang stood in front of the video game store, he pressed his hands and face against the shop window and drooled. Yin stood in the background, annoyed over the reaction of her brother. It was a new thing to play some ming numbing video games, stupid, not more.

After what seemed like hours to Yin she finally asked: ,,Can we go now Yang? Master Yo told us to be back with the groceries in thrity minutes!"

Yang didn`t care what Master Yo or Yin said, Yin couldn`t understand him, she was just a girl. ,,But Yin, it`s the new "Nii"!"

Yin didn`t care what name that white thing in the shop window had. ,,Yeah, I don`t care call it "Dii" or "Wii", we have to go and get the groceries!"

,,Yin, don`t be such a drama queen! The groceries won`t get legs and run away! We have time!", Yang said as he turned around.

,,No we don`t, we still have to be back, before Master Yo gets mad! Or do you want him to get mad?", Yin asked, but she already knew the answer.

,,No, but... the Nii!", Yang tried to get his sister to stay.

,,You can drool later about it, anyway you don`t have the money to buy it!"

,,Yes, I have! I sold your stuff on evil-bay!", he grinned and waved a packet of money in the air.

,,You did WHAT?!", Yin was very angry.

,,Oh, come on, Yin, it was just some girly stuff, your two-ni-corns, your diary..."

,,MY WHAT?!", the rabbit girl was furious, her brother hadn`t dared to sell her diary, had he?

,,Your diary, who knew someone would be interested in it..."

,,You will go and get my diary back!!! NOW!!!", Yin yelled!

,,Gee, Sis, it`s just a diary-"

,,With all of my secrets!!!"

,,Wha`s the worst that can happen?", Yang asked, obviously not knowing about the danger...

,,If an enemy gets that stupid diary, I am TOAST! My feelings, my abilities and disabilities are written down in there, but most important: MY SECRETS! Yang, I can`t believe you did something like that to me!"

,,Yin, you`re such a-"

,,drama queen?! No I am not! You sold my stuff without asking me, o.k., fine, that`s who you are, but THAT, I can`t forgive you that! You sold my life, Yang!", Yin screamed, he didn`t believe her as usual...

,,Yin, calm down, everyone`s staring!", Yang looked around, noticing the people that stared at the pink rabbit, he also tried to keep Yin calm. But it obviously didn`t seem to work. ,,Let`s go home and talk, but please stop screaming!!!"

Yin calmed down, her brother was right, screaming didn`t make things better, but on the way home she ignored her brother, who tried the hardest to talk to her. ,,Yin! Come on, don`t ignore me like that! I know you hear me!"

Yin still said nothing.

Yang sighed. ,,Fine, but then at least listen to me!"

Yin kept ignoring her brother, all he said rushed through her ears, but it was nothing she`d later remember. ,,What was the name?", she suddenly asked, still in a mad voice.

,,huh?", Yang didn`t get what she wanted to ask him.

,,The name of the guy that bought my diary, what was it?"

,,uh, well I don`tknow the real name, his was a he and his nickname was "villain1", well it`s evil-bay..."

,,You sold my diary to someone called "villain1"? How dumb are you?!?!", Yin screamed again.

,,Hey, no screaming! I tought since it was evil-bay everyone got such a nickname I mean EVIL-bay, I called myself "Enemy007".", Yang explained his thoughts.

Yin didn`t care about Yang`s stupidy right now, on evil-bay were people who called themselves "puppy456" or something like that, not just evil names.... so one of their enemies or at least a villain now got her diary...

They reached the dojo.

,,Why am I actually so concerned, maybe you`re right Yang, but still I want my diary back! And you`ll go and get it!"

,,What? I don`t even kow where I sent it!", Yang complained.

,,What do you mean, you have to know where you sent it!"

,,No! I gave it the mailman he should bring it to an appointed place where the new owner would take it..."

,,You dork! Anyway, he`s not it`s owner!"

,,..it is now.", Yang said quit he knew it was actually true.

,,You`ll go and get it, now!", Yin said and kicked Yang out of the dojo.

,,Where should I find the guy?!", he yelled back, but Yin had already closed the door.

Yang started to walk into the city, looking for anyone wandering around with a pink diary....

___________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, it`s my new fanfic. Why the chapter is so short? God damn, it it`S the first one!!!!

Who has the diary? DUN DUN DUUUN!!!!

Don`t tell your suspects, I want to keep the suspense! R&R^^

Evil-bay parody of: ebay (used in the show) Nii parody of: Wii (NOT used in the show)


	2. The new owner

_The new owner_

The rabbit boy sighed as he noticed sunset, hours ago he had started searching for Yin`s diary but there was no sign of it... He knew it was once again his fault, his entire fault, not that he would ever admit that in front of anyone else, but it was true. He was the one who just sold Yin`s whole memories, things that had hurt her and things that made her happy, her secrets, her abilities and disabilites. He had sold them for his own self, so he could get enough money to buy videogames, but no videogame was worthy to bring Yin in danger... Yang cared about her, not as he pretended that she`s just annoying him and he doesn`t care, he does... But that was also one of those things he`d never admit...

,,Oh boy, I will never find anyone with Yin`s diary, no one here looks like a villain or has it in his or her hands...", suddenly Yang had an idea: Why not going to every villain and look for the book? Or start that way: which villain would go shopping on evil-bay.

,,Hm, Yang you`re a genius! If I find out who goes shopping there I`ll know who bought the diary!"

Yang started thinking of villains he knew ,,Let`s see... who do we know eho would buy one evil-bay.... Carl! He`s dorky enough!" Then Yang hold his hands on his head ,,Ouch! Using brain.. hurts!" But then he stopped and went towards Carl`s lair.

Yang bursted into the lair, but no one was home... ,,uhh, hello? Anybody here?", no answer, not even Edna, Carl`s dragon - mommy showed up. It was quit in the lair ,,Hm, weird nobody home...", Yang said to himself.

Then he walked through the lair searching for any sign of Carl or Herman, it took him a while until he found the note that was pinned on the fridge.

_Dear Mom,_

_found thing I can use to destroy WooFoo on evil-bay, going to destroy those losers now._

_-Carl_

_P.S.: If your looking for the rest of the cake that was in the fridge.... Herman ate it!!!!_

,,Just great, Carl really has the diary and now he`s out to destroy Yin and me.... and he ate the cake in the fridge and blames Herman... but nevermind, I have to find him, before he finds Yin!", with that the blue rabbit started running into the direction of the dojo.

_Meanwhile..._

Yin sighed, she started worrying about her brother, it have been hours when she sent him away... Or was it a little too harsh? Everybody makes mistakes, but... not that kind of mistakes...

The girl looked in her drawers for something she could write like her diary while it`s gone.... but then she remembered what secret she had written in it.

,,Oh no! Please Yang, find it, find it fast!!! If anyone reads the truth I`m as good as dead!", Yin begged and hoped. The truth was already uneasy to stand for her, but if anyone else knows about it it`ll be horrible...

Exactly in that moment the wall exploded.

Yin wondered ,,Carl?"

Carl grinned ,,Yes, it`s me: Cal the evill cockroach wizard!!!!"

Some lightnings appear in the background.

,,What the hell are you doing here?", Yin asked, not really worried, because she knew Carl was no real danger for her...

,,I`m here to put my plan in action with this!", He takes out Yin`s diary.

Yin gasps ,,M-my diary!!! You got it?!", she was angry.

,,Yes, I found it on evil-bay!"

,,I guessed that..."

,,What? Why?!"

,,Nevermind, give it back, it`s mine!!!"

,,Not anymore, I bought it, I payed my whole money for this thing! You don`t think I`ll just give it back to you, do you?", Carl grinned.

,,It`s now yours!!! I didn`t sell it and since I own it you have to give it back!",

,,Never!", Carl screamed.

Yin glared at Carl, he had probably already read the diary from A-Z....

,,Oh and something else... I have some favorite quotes in here! Especially about your little secret hehehe...." he smirks

So he already read it, just great... now Yin had to get her diary and make Carl shut his mouth about that...

,,I really would`ve never guessed that, Yin..."

,,If you tell anyone about that I`m gonna-"

,,Gonna what? Kill me, destroy me? I`m still in charge, I have got your embarrassing diary..."

Yin knew he was right, he could do anything with her life, with her secrets now... She looked to the ground sadly. ,,What do you want?", she asked.

,,Huh?", Carl didn`t seem to understand.

,,What do you want? Money or what? What`s actually the point of this?!"

,,I humiliate you which is a little part of my plan..."

,,Now I am so afraid, your Master-plan like all those others? Oh wait, no, they failed!"

,,No, this one is a better plan!"

,,Oh ,yeah? OI don`t believe you! You must tell me then I can say if it`s good!"

,,I won`t tell you and it`s good anyway!!!"

,,I don`t think so!", Yin said.

,,It is!!!"

,,No, it isn`t!"

,,It is! See: First I tell everyone your secrets and humiliate you, you will be sad and distracted so I have the chance to kidnap you and use you abilities and disabilities to help me and then I`ll detroy WooFoo forever!!!"

,,That will never work!"

Carl gets angry ,,Why not?!"

,,Because you just told me your entire plan!", Yin smirked.

,,This is- you are- Curse it!!!!", he screamed

Then suddenly Carl gets hit by something blue and falls to the ground. It was Yang. ,,Don`t worry Sis, I`m here to help you!"

Yin was annoyed ,,Do you think I`m too weak to fght Carl?!"

,,No but-"

,,Losers, I`m still here!", Carl said.

,,We know!", both rabbits said.

Yang then spoke: ,,I think you can defeat Carl, but you sent me after your diary and he has it!"

,,...fine, no need to argue with you this time...", Yin said.

,,So if you allow: PAWS OF PAIN!!!!"

Yang made two giant paws and hit Carl out of the dojo with them, unfortunatly he hits the diary, too and it flies out of the dojo, as well, but in another direction than Carl.

Yin saw that and was mad at her brother ,,Nice one, knucklehead! Now we have to search it all over again!"

,,We? WE?! I was the one who searched it for hours!!!", Yang screamed.

And so those two got in another argument...

_Meanwhile..._

The diary landed far away in the woods a person came along the way ,,hm? What`s that?" The person picked the diary up and smirked ,,Well, seems to be my lucky day!" Then the person chuckled.

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2, yep!^^

So Carl had it, but who has it now? And what is Yin`s big secret? (dun dun duun)

R&R


	3. The big secret

_The big secret_

The villain sat outside, the whole night long he had been reading the diary, now he sat there, slurping his coffee. He needed something to keep himself up and coffee had been the first thing that came to his mind.

Everyone would`ve thought that he was bored by Yin`s diary, but he wasn`t. Curiously he had been reading every page. Until now nothing great happened, but the villain waited for a big secret to come. But the entry he was reading now wasn`t actually interesting or secret at all.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was funny for me... even if Yang has gotton on my nerves all of the time... In the morning Carl wanted to take over the world again, he kidnapped once again president "Muffin", a stupid name, I know. Anyway, his plan was dumber than ever! He wanted to kidnap the president so he could get the secret recepy for our popular town`s muffins and bake evil posion into them to make us all fall asleep. However, president "Muffin" couldn`t say a word... not that he didn`t want to save himself that way, but that goat doesn`t knowthe recepy!!! Of course, Carl didn`t believe him first, but then Yang and I came, kicked his butt and of course won. He flew away. As little revenge for ruining my morning I suggested something, Yang agreed and so we sent him a lot of muffins, not telling from who they were. But the muffins all had diffrent posions in it, nothing serious, we didn`t want to kill Carl, he ate one and right now he`s running around as a girl!!! It`s hilarious! xD _

_-Yin_

The entry was written about 2 months ago. The villain sighed. He really was interested in the entries, in all of them! But he still waited for a big secret, there had to be one!

He skipped a few entries and came to an interesting sounding one, the villain read it... after the half of it he suddenly spew his coffee out. The two openes pages of the diary were painted brown-black. ,,WHAT?!?", the villain screamed.

_Meanwhile..._

Yin and Yang had stopped argueing after Master Yo calmed them down and they had went to sleep, now it was morning, now it was time to figure out where the diary is...

,,Maybe one of your friends finds it and brings it back to you...", Yang said.

,,I guess not, but what if a villain finds it?!", Yin was shocked.

,,Ummm, Yin?"

,,What?"

,,A villain found it already, Carl."

,,Yeah, but he`s a dork, he doesn`t know how to use my diary right against me...", Yin said.

,,Hm, I guess you`re right...", Yang agreed ,,Yin?"

,,Yes?"

,,What is actually the biggest secret that`s written down in your diary?", Yang asked, hoping for an answer.

,,I`m not gonna tell you."

,,Why not?"

,,Because it wouldn`t be a secret anymore..."

,,Who cares? I won`t tell anyone!"

,,It`s none of your business!", Yin said, she got mad, couldn`t her brother just understand it?

,,Oh, please, Yin!", Yang begged.

,,No!"

,,How bad can it be?"

,,....bad..."

,,I said: HOW bad."

,,Very bad....", Yin looked to the ground sadly. No one should ever know about it, not even her Bro, but ... it was bad....

,,Oh, c`mon! Maybe I can help you!"

,,No, Yang, no one can help me..."

,,How can you be so sure about this?"

,,I know it."

,,How?"

,,There are some things you just simply know...."

,,....o.k....", Yang knew she wouldn`t tell him something now, but he`d try again... later....

,,C`mon, Yang, let`s go and look for the diary, maybe no one has found it, yet."

,,Yes...", Yang mumbled.

The two rabbits went out of the dojo, into the direction the diary had flown. Yin and Yang looked around, but there was no sign of the pink child`s diary. They searched for hours and hours.

,,Yin, I`m starving, can`t we take a break?", Yang asked.

,, I guess so... I`m hungry, too... let`s go eat pizza!", Yin suggested.

,,Yes!", Yang agreed cheering.

They went to "Pizza puce" and Yang ordered them a pizza. Yin was lost in thoughts and worry about that secret, she hided for a long time... sooner or later it had to come out, she couldn`t hide it forever.

Yang noticed his sister being unusual quit ,,Yin... are you alright?"

,,huh? Oh, yes, I`m fine, I`m fine..."

,,Really?"

,,....yes, I just hope we`ll find my diary, soon...."

,,I hope that, too, but I guess we will...."

,,You think?"

,,Yes, we managed worse than this!"

,,...I guess we did..."

,,Yes! We destroyed the Nightmaster, we are dealing with villains as good as every day, this should be a piece of cake!"

,,Well, it should be, but it isn`t!", Yin said

,,I know we haven`t found it, yet, but we will!", Yang tried to cheer Yin up.

,,thanks...."

,,What for?"

,,Cheering me up, Bro."

,,No problem, but don`t get used to it, because I don`t think that`ll happen that often in the future!"

,,I won`t get used to it. It`s weird...", Yin finished her part of the pizza, Yang had finished his already.

,,o.k., I guess we should go now and keep searching the diary.", Yang said and stood up.

,,Yes, you`re right, I hope we`ll find it soon!"

Yang smiled at his sister ,,Like I said we will!" They walked out of "Pizza puce" and kept searching. They looked in every bush, in every trash can, but they didn`t find something...

Hours past and it was afternoon.

But they`d find it sooner than expected....

___________________________________________________________________________

Yup, I know I`m killing you if I won`t tell you more. But hey, who doesn`t love this tickeling of suspense that slowly starts burning you down? Everyone loves it!

Yes a big secret of Yin...

I know there are now some brain-killing questions in your head, but you`ll have to wait to get the answers!!!!

R&R!^^


	4. Only a wish

**So yeah, it`s not like you hadn`t expected who has the diary and what the big secret is -.- I have to learn to make suspense -.-**

_Only a wish_

Yin fell tired on her bed. Her brother and her had no success finding the diary, but what else had she expected? Although said some encouraging words to her, telling her they`ll find it, she expected it. She had this feeling, maybe it were her instincts, that told her that someone except for Carl had discovered her big secret.

Yin closed her eyes, as if she waited for everything to end now.

Of course it wasn`t her fault and for a change it wasn`t Yang`s either. No, she could blame whoever she want for it, and still she`d know she was wrong. She had always hidden behind the mask of pure anger and hatred, like a man behind his poker-face. A hard shell that no one should ever be able to break, ever be able to look behind. But now the shell had cracks and it was easily to break.

Yin had wished for everything to end in a good way. Like in all those fairy tales when the princess got her happy end. But one day she had come to the point and saw it: There was no happy end for her. The things her heart yelled for were so far away from her. It was like trying to grab the stars. Too far away, even if you can see it, it`s beauty but you still can`t grab it. Like that the poor girl felt every day. And then there was no one to cheer her up. Then she was alone, because no one could ever think the same way she did, feel the way she did.

But now it didn`t matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. If everyone knew about her secret, she`d soon be destroyed on the inside. Then she`d feel even more alone, falling in the dark, but never hit the ground.

Yang came into the room, ripping her out of her lonely thoughts. ,,You have been so quit, in here..."

Yin sat up, looking at her brother. ,,Well I usually don`t run screamind around." Yin said with a light hint of annoyance.

Although it was just a small hint, it was enough for her brother to feel that he was annoying her. ,,Well, excuse me for asking!" The blue rabbit said offended, all he wanted to do is cheer his sister up and she was anonoyed from him.

,,Why are you now so offended, what did _I _do wrong?!", Yin was mad again, after all it was _him_ who had sold her diary! _He_ was the one brought her into this miserable mood!

Yang glared at Yin for yelling at him ,,I was just trying to help you and you feel annoyed by me! Is it _my _fault that you are in this lousy mood?! No,it-"

,,Of course it is!", Yin yelled, didn`t Yang know in which bad situation he had brought her?

,,You always blame me!", Yang yelled back.

,,WELL, it is alwys your fault!!!",Yin shouted, btu was she right at that? No, it wasn`t _always _Yang`s fault, just very often and it was just his naivety and that was part of his personality, she couldn`t change it, nor could he.

,,Always?!?", Yang screamed back and Yin felt guilty ,,Maybe you are right, maybe I brought us in serious trouble, sometime, but it`s NOT _always _my fault!" He was right, Yin knew it. ,,What about ll those times _you _made mistakes, don`t they count?!"

,,Yang I-"

,,That Brett thing with Yuck, all those times with Saranoia, when you got the WooFoo Flu-"

,,Yang! Listen to me! I know I brought us in trouble, too! By the way, that with the Flu wasn`t my fault. But you really DON`T understand in which trouble _you _brought _me_ qith selling my diary!", Yin glared at him with less anger, more sadness.

,,I do understand it! I-", but he was cut off by their master`s voice.

,,Be quit you two!", Master Yo stood at the door, glaring at both of them, once again they didn`t cooperate, but fight! Not just didn`t he want them being together as team-partners, but as siblings. ,,When will the day come that you understand that you have to work _together_?! Fighting helps you with _nothing_!", the panda yelled.

,,Except for villains.", Yin said smart-alec, almost sassy.

,,You aren`t fighting the villains the villains are fighting you! If they`d want to talk with you, you wouldn`t attack them and would listen to them!", Master Yo shouted, trying for his two students to understand that fighting doesn`t help. _Never!_

Yang was the one to wonder and ask: ,,We wouldn`t attack them? But they`re our enemies!"

Master Yo sighed. ,,But they`re also people! Lifes, like you! If they don`t wanna fight and just talk, you _have to _listen to what they say. If necessary you can attack them later, too! This is why I`m training you, so you can fight in every moment, even if it`s unexpected.

,,Master Yo`s right, Yang, remember that time Yuck changed and we kept attacking him? If we would`ve had listened to him and not fighted him, he maybe would be our allie now!", Yin had understood the message of her teacher and knew that he was completely right.

,,Yuck was a ticking time bomb, sooner or later he would`ve turned evil again!" Yang yelled, he understood what her sister and Master meant, but he didn`t likee the example Yin gave him.

,,How do you wanna know that?!", Yin yelled back, glaring angry at her brother again. This time she knew that he was wrong.

,,He`s pure evil, Yin! There`s no good inside him that could suddenly some out! The only thing he wants is destroying us all!", Yang shouted. Was Yin _defending _Yuck?!

,,It`s not! You saw that he turned good!", how could Yang be so harsh? Hadn`t he seen that Yuck just wanted to turn good and be friends?

,,It could`ve been a trick! That this was all part of his plan! To make _us _feel miserable!!!", Yang yelled. Why the hell didn`t Yin agree with him?!

,,You jerk! I saw it!!! _I _saw the hurt in his eyes when we attacked him! He was good and he _meant _it!", Yin yelled, her puls dashed.

Yang was furious now, his sister was defending that bastard! ,,Why the hell do you defend him?!"

,,Because I love him!", Yin slapped her hands over her mouth, she looked into her brothers eyes, his gaze was empty just shock was written into his face...

,,You do what?!", he broke the silence.

Yin looked to the ground, now she herself had told her secret. Sadness filled her heart and began to kill it silently. ,,....I love him...", was her quit answer.

Yang didn`t understand the worls anymore; how could Yin love _that _guy?! ,,Yin, how can you love him after all he did?!", he had tried keeping himself calm, but the anger burned in his heart.

,,....", Yin couldn`t say anything, no matter what she`d say Yang would yell again at her,so she better said nothing.

,,He is evil! He tried to _destroy _us! You, me, Master Yo, how can you love him after that?!"

Yin feels tears forming in her eyes, warm, salty tears... ,,You don`t understand!" With those wirds she ran out of the dojo, crying...

She ran across a big meadow when it started raining and thundering. The raindrops fell onto Yin`s face, it mixed with her tears and rolled down her cheeks. The girl kept running, running without a goal to run into. Just away. Until she stumbled and fell, she kept sobbing on the ground, her arms and legs got covered in mud.

She wanted to scream, just scream to the high heavens, but she couldn`t, something stopped her, some feeling inside hold her back from screaming. Suddenly a strand fatigue came over her, her head fell to the ground and she fell slowly asleep, still feeling the pain in her heart.

_At the next morning..._

Yin opened slowly her eyes, the sky a bright blue again. The thunderstorm went away. Had she been sleeping out here?

It took Yin a few minutes to remember why she was there.

Then Yin remembered last evening, the yelling with Yang, the crying and the endless running through the rain...

Then Yin realized that she wasn`t alone. There was someone standing in front of her, her heart ceased as she recognized that pair of amber eyesm loking down at her. But not in the usual hated way... somehow else... It was a gaze no one could describe.

,,Y-Yuck?", she looked up to him in fear, would he attack her and kill her now?

Then she noticed something else, Yuck was holding her pink diary in his right hand. Yin was shocked, did that mean he read that she loves him and can`t live without him anymore? Of course it meant that.

She tried to talk to him, to tell him why, but before she could open her mouth to say something he gave her her diary back.

And with the words ,,Better forget it!" He was gone.

Yin felt once again tears in her eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________

Sorry this one took me a while... Curse you laziness!

I know you all expected this to happen, I mean I said that I`ll make some YinxYuck stories -.-

I hope it`s not too boring... R&R^^


	5. Sorry

**Final chapter!**

_Sorry_

,,Yin?! Where are you?! Yin!!!", Yang yelled, Yang and Master Yo were looking for the pink rabbit girl and hoped to find her soon.

Yang would`ve run after her, right after their argument, but Master Yo kept him at the dojo, telling him that Yin needs her time alone now, time to think and time to cry, even if both were really worried, they waited.

But when Yin wasn`t back by today`s sunrise they both went to look for her, concerned and very worried. But until now they hadn`t seen a sign of her.

,,Yin! Answer me!!!", The blue rabbit yelled again, he almost thought it was hopeless. ,,Where could she be?", he asked his master, looking up to him.

,,I don`t know, Yang..." The panda saw how his student`s face was filled with more worry. ,,But we`ll sure find her." He tried to cheer Yang up.

,,But what if not? There was a thunderstorm yesterday! All sorts of things could`ve happened to her!", Yang turned his gaze away from his Master and glanced over a large meadow, it looked so peaceful here...

Then something caught Yang`s eye. there was something pink on the meadow, but it was too far to see what exactly it was, but Yang suspected it to be his sister. ,,Look, Master Yo there`s Yin!!!"

,,Huh, where?", The panda`s gaze wandered over the meadow but he seemed to miss the pink thing on it.

,,Don` you see her?! Over there!", Yang pointed at the pink thing looking cheerfully, he didn`t wait for his Master`s reply and just ran towards the pink thing.

As he came closer, he saw that he was right, it was his sister, she was crying, her face burrowed in her dirty hands. Yang noticed the mud all over her and her diary. ,,Yin! You got your diary back!", Yang cheered.

At hearing this Yin just cried harder, the diary it reminded her on Yuck and his words came to her mind "Better forget it!" he had said...

Yang knelt down, beside his sister, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders ,,See Yin, I`m sorry for what I said... I know it`s not you fault and you may love whoever you want-"

Yin looked at her brother, the tears all over her face ,,He hates me!", she just said and kept crying, leaning her head against her brother`s chest, searching for comfort.

The boy now hugged Yin, trying to calm her down, to comfort her ,,Shhh..." He shushed her gently ,,You never know, Yin, maybe he loves you as much as you love him..." If he`d only know what happened the evening before...

,,No! Don`t you understand?! He said it, right into my face that I should forget about it! He read my diary, Yang! He told me to forget about it!!" And then she cried even more as before she said that, the sky had turned gray once again.

,,Yin, maybe he just says that so you think he doesn`t love you and he can keep it secret..." Yang couldn`t believe that he tried to make Yin keep loving that disgusting jerk, Yuck! But _she _was his sister after all and he _had _to stand by her side and comfort her, as teammate, as twin... as friend.

,,No, Yang..." She felt how he comforted her. ,,He meant it... I know it... and I`ll forget him... I hope", her crying became hard sobs of pure heartaching.

,,That`s good, too, go on with your life and date other guys, sooner or later you`ll find the right one for you!", Yang heard how Yin`s sobs became quiter, it seems he had made her happy.

Yin looked at him and smiled. ,,Maybe I won`t find another guy, but I thank oyu for helping me, I love you!" And she hugged him.

Yang smiled and hugged her back ,,I love you, too, Yin..." he usually would`ve never said that but Yin had been so sad and stuff...

,,Thank you Yang...", Yin mumbled still hugging him tightly.

,,What do you want to thank me, for Sis?", Yang asked slightly confused about Yin`s words.

Yin released him from her hug, looking at him ,,I want to thank you for cheering me up that way..."

Yang felt happy as his sister said this, he really did it! He could cheer her up... ,,I`m your brother, I`m supposed to cheer you up!"

,,But what about all those times before this?", Yin asked as she remembered that her brother had never taken such good care of her.

,,I know about that... but let`s just forget it! Let`s forget this whole story!", Yang suggested.

,,Of course! And I will forget about Yuck! If I can..."

,,You`ll make it, Sis!", Yang told her.

,,Thank you, Bro, I hope you`re right and I will soone forget about Yuck!"

,,If you ever need help with that, you may ask me!", Yang said, telling her that he`ll be at her side and help her was just what Yin needed to hear.

And so they walked back to the dojo.

Weeks past and this incident started to sink into oblivion. But even if Yin said she`ll be o.k., he noticed her being unusual quit, but said nothing in fear she could overreact again and run away, but one day he had to know if she had forgotton Yuck and wanted to go on so he asked her....

,,Hey, Yin, how are you?", Yang asked as he stepped inside his and Yin`s room.

,,I`m fine.", Yin smiled at Yang.

,,o.k.... so how are things about Yuck?", he said that part quitly.

,,Good, I am no longer in love with him, it`s no longer like trying to catch the stars!", Yin cheered.

,, Really? Awesome! So you... forgot about him?"

Yin looked to the ground, like if she`d cry every second again and then she said quitly: ,,Yes, I forgot about him..."

THE END

__________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, I know, crappy ending, but I am STILL a YinxYuck fan!!!

If you want me to do a sequel then, tell me pls, But if you don`t want me to I completely understand, this story is the last crap-.-

So, well uhmmmmmmm R&R^^

And cookies!!!! =D


End file.
